The Second Mistake
by To think To link To sing
Summary: When she broke the vase for the first time, she was thrown into the world of the host club. Now, as she realize that she had done it again, she expects something extraordinary would happen. However, she never truly predicted what would befall her....
1. Mistake

I, as a commoner, have faced dilemmas that students of Ouran High School could not possibly comprehend. Such earthly troubles would never occur to the pompous, wealthy offsprings; for example, the ominous, continuous rising of pork prices vexed me. After living with such students from incredible backgrounds, I found my daily troubles more enjoyable. The conflicts between business magnates, to me, seemed to be planetary collisions taking place light years away.

However, I found my sanity teetering in the border of soaring into that distance. An odd sense of déjà vu, accompanied by the incredibly strong will to cry, swept across my mind.

"Ha-ru-hi!"

The Hitachiin brothers sneered at me. I wildly shifted my gaze across the wide room, hoping for a small consolation for this tragedy—

"Ah." That was all Mori Sempai could offer.

A shattered porcelain vase lay cluttered on the floor.

Mother in heaven, I have a strong feeling that I would be accompanying you soon. Please, have a seat ready for me.

"You do have a knack for breaking the most valuable objects, Haruhi." Kyoya sempai said pleasantly as he lightly held his glasses. "Hmm, a second broken vase? How interesting."

As I was waiting for his verdict, it seemed that gravity took a sudden disliking for me. I was slowly sinking into the marble floor, dreading his next words.

The tragedy was completely unexpected. I should not have stayed late in class today.

The sense of impending doom enshrouded my senses when class ended that day. Hikaru and Kaoru left early, sniggering about a secret plan of which I was completely unaware of. As for myself, I had to finish extra work assigned by the malignant teacher. Finally, after toiling on lists of figures and symbols, I had finished work, and was heading towards the abandoned third music class.

The gigantic doors opened smoothly, and I was preparing to forge convincing excuses for my lateness when—

I tripped.

It took an infinite amount of pain and time to realize that a normal trip would not have caused such pain in my toes, nor the shattering clamor. It took painful reasoning to slowly realize, with my eyes closed, that I tripped, and broke something.

I slowly opened my eyes, and found, in my horror, a shattered vase, larger and seemingly more expensive than the first one I broke.

And thus, I am in this pitiful situation, surrounded by the members of the Host club.

"Hmm, any excuses? Fujioka Haruhi?" Kyoya sempai inquired with an air of controlled glee.

"First of all, what the heck was that vase doing on the floor, Sempai?" I sputtered desperately.

"Profanities should be avoided, Fujioka."

I have a strong belief in physics. According to the law of equilibrium, that vase should not have been in such a precarious position. Doesn't the law state that the person who placed that vase there holds equal responsibility? The fault could not be completely mine!

When I was heatedly defending myself, I definitely noticed the twin's eyes glowing sinisterly. A slow realization crashed upon me. Their secret plans, the reason that they left in such hurry after today's class, the meaning behind their unpleasant laughter……

Mother in heaven, please prepare three seats in heaven. One in heaven, and two preferably in hell, if you can.

"Hikaru, Kaoru……" I seethed.

"You are imagining things, Haruhi." The twins recited in unison.

"How dare we manipulate this expensive, incredibly costly vase-" Hikaru started, "-to increase your towering debt, neh?" Kaoru finished.

"We didn't do anything, right? Hani Sempai?"

"Right, they didn't do anything, Haru-chan!"

Hani Sempai's cheeks were bulging with an unidentified sweet, probably supplied by the Hitachiin twins. It must have been something incredible, incredible enough to bribe him to silence. Ah, well. Hani Sempai was one to easily coax, anyways.

However, there was a conspicuous lack of a certain member-Tamaki Sempai. It was all for the good. His reactions would be easily expected. He would race into the room, observe the situation, and would shout—

"Stop molesting my daughter, you fiends!"

Tamaki Sempai entered the room, with 20 times more noise and flair than I would have preferred. He gazed at myself, currently crouching on the ground, and then slowly redirected his gaze to the silently grinning other members of the Host club, and then finally saw the shattered vase on the floor. Even a 3 year old would deduce what would have happened. However, I believed that I have an accurate estimation of the intelligence of Tamaki Sempai, thus I doubted that he could.

"I—I can't believe it." He surprised me by saying something remotely resembling the human speech. "You all, no, it can't be……"

"Ha-Haruhi." He approached me, knelt besides me, and then whispered, "are you injured?"

I found myself feeling uncomfortable heat and shock at how he quickly assessed the situation.

"Haruhi, did they-" he hesitated, "Did they hit you with the vase?"

Please, cancel all the emotions that I felt.

"No, Sempai." I shook my head, which was previously filled with half respect, and half, a warm emotion that I can't explain. I struggled to stand up, the shock from knocking down the vase still clinging to my thoughts. Tamaki Sempai seemed to have mistaken my struggles as a sign of dizziness, for he swooped down to support me. Ugh, the closeness was quite uncomfortable.

"Haruhi, it's okay. I'll protect you from them and their mental assaults. As a father, I'll-"

"Sempai."

He stopped, and gazed at me, probably filled with self esteem and pride for his protective words.

"I'd rather if you would protect me from yourself."

After a tantrum, a depressing silence, and a troubled conversation with Kyoya Sempai, Tamaki Sempai seemed to have regained both his sanity-if it existed in the first place-and his knowledge of the situation.

"Uncanny, Haruhi." Tamaki Sempai was grinning at me. I would have preferred his charming, idiotic smile to this annoying expression. "So, how are you planning to reimburse for your mistake?"

"We were deciding on that." Kyoya Sempai interrupted. Both sophomores stared at me in an uncomfortable silence. "Money would be unthinkable, and paying for this one by only host duties would take," he tapped his calculator for a few seconds. His fingers were plodding a terrifying amount of figures. "approximately 52 years."

There was a long silence while I slowly comprehended how long 52 years would be.

"Therefore, another mean seems necessary." His glasses reflected a haunting light shining from the chandelier above.

"Sempai, just save us the time and say it. I know that you were planning this, especially Hikaru and Kaoru, too. What are you trying to make me do?"

It is tragic how I surpassed all limits and hesitations concerning this group. In this particular time, I was willing to relinquish the control over my limbs and move according to their will, like a marionette.

"As you wish."

Only one word would define his features shining right now: evil.

"You owe us, every one of us, a wish."

"Hah?"

"A wish."

A million, a trillion sinister possibilities flitted past my mind, and before I could count a dozen, he continued.

"Oh, of course, on the conditions that you would find pleasing."

"One, the wish does not directly cause you any physical harm to your family and yourself. Two, the wish must be a possible one. And three, even if the wish goes against the previous two rules, if you want to accept that wish," his eerie grin deepened, "then you may permit that wish."

"For how long?"

"Hmm? Do you really want to ask?"

Kyoya Sempai seemed to be genuinely gleeful about this situation. The other members of the host club seemed to share his emotions. Hani Sempai was smiling, Kaoru and Hikaru was sneering, Mori Sempai-ah, only Mori Sempai remained devoid of expressions. And the most terrifying of all was Tamaki Sempai, whose expression was strikingly similar to that a seven year old dictator would have if he was given weapons of mass destruction.

"Well, let's say………52 years."

"Haruhi, everything will be all fine. When in distress, contact me. I'll swoop down-"

"Like an overgrown rabid bat, Tamaki Sempai. With all respect, I hope that you would not wish for something that involves intimate physical contact, kiss maniac."

Perhaps I was a tad ruthless, for Tamaki Sempai already devoted himself to growing more mushrooms in the far corner of the clubroom.

Ah, mother in heaven, please don't let anything terrible befall on your daughter. For I have absolute certainty that this will bring absolute chaos, despair, and misery to my life.


	2. Fever

_ The room was dark. Mere flickers of the moonlight were dropping in the darkness, reflecting across the numerous objects lying silently in the room, until it reflected across the mirror. I was standing in the mirror, fading in and out of focus. There was something queer about my reflection. My hair was longer, and I was wearing a skirt. The clothing seemed vaguely familiar, tantalizingly out of my memory's reach. My dark hair reached to my shoulders, and I stood there silently, struggling with the reason behind the familiarity. Then I realized. How could I forget this._

_ I was wearing my middle school's uniform. My hair was the exact length as it was before, and I realized, with dawning puzzlement, that I was viewing my younger self. How could I forget my middle school self, I could not explain._

_ It was me, before I met the Host club members. Before I stepped into the abandoned music room, before I smashed the porcelain vase, and before I entered, unknowingly at first, into a world where my logic, the logic of a commoner, could not be applied. _

_ I had changed. Perhaps quite more than an average middle school student would change in her high school life. But nonetheless, I stood here, before the year of vicissitudes altered me. _

_ The moon was at its fullest, casting eerie, yet hauntingly soothing navy light across the room. I slowly realized where I was._

_ The changing room of the host club was bathed in moonlight. I had never been here at this time._

_ I shivered, as a sudden draft caught me unaware. Slowly, in a subtle manner, my five senses returned to me, and I breathed in the night coolness encircling the room until—_

_ A small melody drifted into the room_

_ The unmistakable tune of a piano, slowly playing a repetitive, yet developing melody._

_ I found myself slowly opening the curtains, revealing the full view of the clubroom, and a black piano in the corner. The player was hidden, concealed behind the piano emitting unearthly tunes. I recognized the notes. However, my middle school self should not recognize this, for I would be hearing this in an empty clubroom years later. _

_ Tamaki Sempai would be behind the piano, playing, for reasons escaping my mind, the very song that I heard him playing weeks ago, when he was apparently alone in the clubroom. I had chastised myself for eavesdropping, but kept listening to his playing. _

_ I crept behind the piano, expecting to see his smiling face, but stopped._

_ Mother was playing the piano._

_ She gracefully twirled her fingers across the keys, and the brilliance, the harmony of the tune escalated. However, my attention was directed to her. Her features seemed a little blurred, yet I could recognize her in her suit. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and her eyes, which always had winked before the start of a day, was now closed. I had never expected to meet her in this manner._

_ What would I say to her? Should I say that I missed her, that father missed her, too? Should I tell her about my life in Ouran High, or should I ask when did she ever learn to play the piano? Why didn't she play it in front of me before? Or, should I remain silent?_

_ I chose the last. _

_ Her playing seemed to near an end, and I suddenly noticed that the storm clouds were gathering outside, and ominous rumblings echoed through the room. I felt my heartbeats quicken, and my breaths seemed to also quicken, as the song was nearing its end with a last trill._

_ My mother stopped playing, and lightening struck._

_ Everything seemed to slow down as I threw myself to mother, unsure if I was crying or not, for my eyes felt unnaturally hot. I slowly looked up, hoping to see her smiling at me, whispering comforts._

_ She was silent._

_ I felt tears running through in confusion, and she smiled at me._

_ "It is not me who should play this."_

_ She stood up, and slowly walked out of the room. No—_

_ She did not look back, and bellowing of thunders shook the room, where only I stood, trembling._

_ I could not hear myself screaming, my mind numb from confusion and fear._

_ Mother, mother, mother, mom, mom, mo—_

"Haruhi!"

I started. Father was shaking me nervously. The whole room slowly came into focus. I was lying on the tatami, clutching the straw tightly. My father was holding my face worriedly.

"Haruhi, your temperature's high. You should—"

"Don't worry, dad." I struggled to stand up. I hurriedly showered, changed into my school uniform, and stepped out. Everything should be better when I get to school. Perhaps Hikaru and Kaoru won't bother me this time.

Outside air was cold, and a sudden wave of dizziness shattered my view.

Father was shouting something, but I could not hear what he was saying. It was too cold, and everything became black.

"Never knew Haruhi would be sick, eh?"

"Yeah, remember the time do-no was sick? It's lucky that Haruhi didn't lose her sanity. It would be heartbreaking to see her weeping on a mere passing comment like do-no did." An almost identical voice replied back.

"You never know. She might say something crazy when she wakes up."

"Stop saying such evil words to my daughter!"

"Do-no, where were you? You said you would be to the bathroom 30 minutes ago!" The two voices asked in unison.

"Ah, got lost." The person lowered his voice. "So small, the commoner's apartment. I thought the bathroom was downstairs or outside the building."

"You would get lost even inside the school, considering your knack to do the most astonishing things possible, Tamaki." Another voice replied scathingly.

"Don't say that, mommy! Daddy just wanted to assure that—"

"Shh! Haru-chan might wake up!"

"Ah, she already has," Mori Sempai remarked.

I felt their eyes boring into my form. What happened?

"Umm, Sempai………" I managed, "What happened?"

"Thank goodness, my daughter is completely sane!" The ebullient smile of Tamaki Sempai gave me a powerful will to fall back to sleep.

"Eh, do-no. You said to stop talking about her sanity to us, hypocrite!" The twins jeered in unison.

Through my blurred vision, I could make out all the members of the host club. They were wearing their school uniforms. The closest one, Tamaki Sempai, spoke up.

"Relax, Haruhi. You've caught a fever, that's all. Just rest."

"Why are all of you here?"

"Ranka-san called." The twins replied.

"What time is it?" My speech was blurred. Shivers ran through my body. "I should probably get ready for school……"

"School already ended, about 2 hours ago." Kyouya Sempai coolly answered.

"What! No………" I was about to jump out of bed when another wave of dizziness made me stumble. "I must apologize to the chairman, then."

As I was trying to get up, Tamaki Sempai pinned me to the bed.

"Dad already knows. Just take the day off, okay?"

"No-No! I'm fine, just a bit dizzy, that's all."

I tried to struggle, but my limbs felt drained of strength. I sighed, "Pervert Sempai, would you release me? You are harassing me."

While Tamaki Sempai was demonstrating how far red his face could become, another person spoke something quite unexpected.

"Haru-chan, I'll use my wish, then."

"Ah, Hani Sempai, I don't think this is the right moment." Kaoru hurriedly muttered. Hani Sempai smiled, oblivious to his comment.

"My wish is that you stay at bed, until all of us approve that you are all right."

"Ah………huh? Sempai, I—"

"That's settled." Kyouya Sempai interfered. "You must stay here." His usually stern face softened. "You made all of us worried. Just for once, rest. Let us take care of you."

I could not produce a single lucid thought. My mind was dazed in the fever, and my body shivered involuntarily again.

"One of our doctors visited you earlier, and he prescribed you with medicine. He additionally stated that this was from a mental shock, too. Haruhi."

"What happened?" He asked the question that I was dreading.

"Ah, um, mother, thunder………" I produced a string of incoherent words. The atmosphere was burning, and I was trying not to succumb to sleep.

"It's okay, Haruhi. Sleep. We'll be here with you until Ranka-san comes." Tamaki Sempai assured me.

Before sleeping, I remembered saying briefly, "Thank you."

My forehead seemed cooler.


	3. The Commoner

My body had once again amazed me as I completely recovered from my fever in a day. The host club members faithfully remained by my side, as much as I could gather, for I was mostly unconscious during my illness. However, when I finally woke up from my sleep, I found both my fever and the members missing. Instead, father was sitting beside me, stroking my hair.

"Good thing it has grown a bit longer, Haruhi," he had gently said.

"Huh, really? I should probably cut it then."

It would be troublesome if my false identity as a boy would be uncovered. Besides, having my hair short was more convenient, especially during showers.

"No!"

My face must had seemed to have a rather shocked expression, for father hurriedly explained.

"Can't you be more like a girl, Haruhi. The girls your age…" He paused, evidently thinking of Misuzu-san's daughter, May. "Ah. Maybe I had the wrong example."

"Your mother-when she was your age, she looked like—" He paused again, presumably for more unpleasant memories flooding through his mind. He coughed rapidly.

"At least, she looked like a woman."

It was quite amusing to see my father struggling with his own logic. I sighed.

"I think I look like a girl when I wear a skirt. Anyways, this is the only way I could repay my debt, dad. Besides, it's quite interesting and oddly pleasing to have girls attracted to myself."

My dad opened his mouth in shock, and then closed it again, showing a striking resemblance to Tamaki Sempai. He clutched my shoulders.

"Haruhi, if I am exerting such a negative influence, then I can forfeit my job for—"

"Just joking, dad."

He gazed at me in silence. Father seemed to be more tired, evident fatigue being emitted out of his form. If he truly enjoyed his job, enough for him to forfeit his other occupations, then it would be best if he continued in his interests. As Tamaki Sempai said, true power is being certain about his love. Hmm, I should not be quoting from him, though. It is strangely uncomfortable how I am drawn to the bubbly, eccentric Sempai.

"You are just like your mother, Haruhi."

I smiled mechanically. How am I supposed to know that, if the only memories I have of my mother is her smiling before the start of the day? However, I chose to reply, "I'm sure I am like you too, dad."

I couldn't hear his reply, for I stepped outside. These bouts of painful emotions are becoming more common after I met the host club. Though I hate to admit it, the club is exerting at least a certain amount of influence on me. However, I did not want father to suffer because of me. He belonged to another world, independent to mine. It would be unnecessary for me to rely on him.

The Hitachiin twins eyed me curiously, perhaps with awe, at my imminent return. Their uncomfortable gaze continued during the class, and I found myself immensely frustrated, for I had much to copy down. The absent day took its toll.

After class, I approached them, and confronted them with a glare.

"What?"

"Our exact question, Haruhi. What?"

"Why were you staring at me in class?"

The twins stared at each other, smirking.

"We were just feeling respect for your physical integrity, that's all."

"Oh, certainly. Thanks to you two, I haven't paid enough attention in class to catch up. How can you make up for that, huh?"

"Commoners' way of ensuring their survival, perhaps." They ignored me and continued. Hikaru was elaborating. "When we are treated by doctors, perhaps they don't have enough to ensure their treatment, so their body adapts. Lucky—"

Before I could realize what I was doing, my hand reacted first.

The slap was not as strong as I intended, for another wave of dizziness took me. My mind was filled with irrational anger, and I had trouble formulating sentences. Kaoru reacted first.

"Sorry, Haruhi. We didn't intend to hurt-I mean, it was just a joke."

"No."

How could they be so inconsiderate? Even though I had heard from Tamaki Sempai that the social milieu of the twins had been restricted to themselves only, they had passed a certain limit of forgiveness. My voice seemed rough and weak. I was not fully recovered.

"I don't care if you two, I mean everyone here is wealthy enough to have their own private doctors. I can't believe you said—"

Crowds of students were gathering around us. I felt an uncomfortable heat rising up, strikingly familiar to the sensations accompanying a fever, but different. After turning my back towards the twins, I heavily walked towards the host club. Somehow, I did not find myself returning angrily to my home. My body reacted before rationality occupied my mind, and before I fully noticed, I was opening the door of the host club.

"Welcome."

The host club members were dressed in a medieval costume. Their flamboyant display of jewelry and expensive clothing, for the first time, disgusted me. I slowly moved to the side when Tamaki Sempai called me.

"Ah, Haruhi, your costume is ready in the changing room."

I hesitated.

"Sempai, can't I rest for today?"

The words came out before I expected them. The members' eyes widened until Tamaki Sempai hesitantly replied.

"Oh, of course! Haruhi! You must still feel unwell! Shall daddy escort you to your home, or shall I call a limousine—"

"No, Sempai. Can't I just sit here, and watch you all?"

"Ah. Certainly! Daddy will approve! You can have this experience as an opportunity to learn more skills as a host. Of course, as a natural rookie, I doubt you need much, but—"

"Sempai, stop calling yourself as my father. It tires me." I let out coldly. Somehow, this endless façade as a family was unbearably frustrating. The wealthy, pompous, immature, socially inept, inconsiderate, stupid—

I no longer felt the need to think. I weakly sat at the table at the corner, trying desperately to resist tears falling out. I was tired.

Did I truly belong to this group? Where wealth and social degree determined everything of an individual? How can I bear with this sense of alienation. Hikaru's words echoed in my mind.

_ "Commoner's way."_

Was this a joke, or was it sincere?

The room was silent. I could not dare to look at Tamaki Sempai's face. Perhaps I was too inconsiderate myself. I was a _commoner,_ unworthy of their attention, wasn't I?

Moments later, the first customers came in, and the awkward silence was thankfully ended. I ignored the twins and Kyouya Sempai's hurried whispers to the customers that I would not be serving as a host today, due to yesterday's illness.

I covered my face. For the past few days, I felt quite uncomfortable. What was the word?

Alienated? Humiliated? Vulnerable?

My face was heating up again. Suddenly, I felt someone grasping my shoulders. It was Mori Sempai.

Engaging on a conversation with Mori Sempai proved to be more challenging than I expected, not to mention that I already had enough doubt on his communicative skills. However, his method of conveying information was quite straightforward; gently dragging me into a corner and emitting a single word: "wish."

"Mori Sempai, couldn't it be later? I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"It is urgent."

Perhaps I was a bit too sensitive. I felt myself calming down slowly. His voice and expression seemed to soothe me.

"What is the wish, then. Sempai?"

There was a prolonged silence. Then, he finally replied.

"Could you take care of Hani for me, just for tomorrow?"

Besides the fact that the sentence was the longest one Mori Sempai emitted, his serious expression ensured me that it was not merely a caretaking issue.

"Why?"

Mori Sempai gave a nervous glance towards other members of the host club. Everyone except Hani Sempai nodded back. Hani Sempai was currently preoccupied in devouring another cake.

Mori Sempai muttered something in the lines of birthday, surprise, preparations.

Ah.

Today was February 29th, Hani Sempai's birthday.

Quite unusual, since his birthday returns every four years.

"It is his first birthday since middle school." Mori Sempai whispered serenely.

He looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"All right. There seems no harm in doing that, unless he does something destructive."

"You only need to do this tomorrow, after school. We'll make the excuses. Stay at his mansion, until we come."

I nodded. I stood up.

"I'll leave early today, you all. I apologize. I'm feeling slightly weak."

The customers nodded vigorously, and Tamaki Sempai smiled weakly, evidently terrified, trying to avoid inciting my wrath. I smiled at him. Kaoru was waving at me, but Hikaru avoided my gaze.

* * *

As I walked home, the feeling of uncertainty lingered in my mind. 


	4. Birthday

Perhaps God intended the fact that Hani Sempai's birthday was February 29th. Considering his absolute ardor for sweets, he would have already been inflicted with diabetes if there was a day when he could eat mountains of cakes with full permission every year. The date came around every four years, so it would not be queer if one completely forgot about his birthday.

I myself, although I nonetheless remember my birthday, tend to be apathetic about my birthday. Thank goodness that they did not notice my birthday, which had passed by in peace. However, I had a strong feeling that Kyouya Sempai had something in mind—am I being paranoid? His constant jotting on his notebook was quite unnerving.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I wonder how their meetings with their parents are going, neh?"

I uncomfortably gazed at Hani Sempai, feeling my troublesome inability to forge lies. The rest of the host club, excluding Hani Sempai, made an excuse, so pathetic that even Tamaki Sempai would not fall for it; they were supposedly on a family meeting with the rest of their parents, and for some unclear reason, the Haninozuka family was excluded from the meeting.

As I was pondering on my newly found respect for Hani Sempai's stupidity, I found myself replying hastily, "It must be going on well, Sempai. Um, ah. Have some more cake, Hani Sempai."

Thankfully, he did not notice the blatant cover up.

"Haru-chan should have a cake, too. What would you like? You said you like strawberries, so which one?"

I felt myself suffering from the urge to regurgitate my lunch. At lest 20 different kinds of strawberry cakes-I never knew that there was such a diversity in a simple strawberry cake-made me dizzy with their flamboyant, sugar coated redness. I sincerely hoped that the rest of the host club prepared a sugarless birthday for Hani Sempai, though the fact that Hani Sempai would be happy without sugar would be highly unlikely.

"Haha, thank you, Hani Sempai, but the doctor prescribed that if I had more sugar, I would probably collapse in another bout of fever."

I desperately made an excuse to avoid being tortured by sweets.

The mansion, seen from the outside, was impressive, as always. Numerous men, probably all martial artists, shuffled around in an intimidating fashion. Most terrifying of all, however, was that every one of them bowed to Hani Sempai with unfailing loyalty.

As the similar happened with my visit to Tamaki Sempai's mansion, I had trouble navigating through the complex. However, it would be extremely easy to separate the rooms that Hani Sempai occupied and the rest, for any room with a touch of pink, bunnies, or anything sweet, was definitely his.

When I finally arrived at his room, I'll elaborate, his fourth room, I was largely out of breath. I wondered how he would entertain himself, though. What did rich people do in their pastime, if they did not socialize with those of their kind? I soon found out.

My conclusion was that, wealth equates to insanity.

"Stop lying." Hani Sempai suddenly muttered, his expression clouding. "It is impossible that sugar can do that. Sugar is the representation of brilliance."

He suddenly smiled. Does too much sugar make one's emotions unstable?

"So, Haru-chan, eat! It will make you better!"

I repressed vomit rising from my inside, and desperately tried to escape from his room, but Hani Sempai showed his remarkable martial arts abilities, trapping me in the corner—

Mother in heaven, what would you say if I died from sugar?

Suddenly, the door opened, and Hani Sempai's brother stood in the doorway. He must have found ourselves in a rather uncomfortable position; Hani Sempai on top of me, trying to force feed cakes. He adjusted his glasses, and sighed.

"It seems that you have found another preoccupation, brother. Do you think that I would approve of homosexuality, if I would not approve of your appetite for sugar?"

The two brothers blinked at each other, and then suddenly—

There was a clang of battering metal. I was wondering how can someone conceal a metal bar 2 meters long in his sleeve when splinters of metal came diving in my direction. Aa-

"Eep!" was the only intelligent sentence that I could manage. Before my eyes could adjust to the sudden change, Hani Sempai was jumped past, barely avoiding me, and struck back with shurikens-where did he keep those, too?

Come to think about it, it seems that the fight between siblings was a fortunate event. Now, if I could just conceal myself, then I could avoid the fate of being suffocated by sugar. I was edging to the corner of the room, when the unthinkable happened.

Hani sempai slowly fell down, his small form lightly colliding with the carpet. Did he lose?

Hani Sempai's brother regained his stance, and viewed his brother with disdain.

"Finally, the drug took its effect."

"Huh? What?"

He smiled, Something was awry-

Suddenly, I felt immensely fatigued. Gravity seemed to strengthen, and a powerful dizziness took my consciousness. What was happening? My sight became bleary, and-

* * *

Where was I? 

I tried to move my heavy limbs, but they were tied tightly to a wooden surface, ah, to the chair that I was fastened to. Someone blindfolded me, and I was gagged, too. I could hear hushed voices beyond.

"Maybe Chika had overdone it," a troubled voice whispered.

"Never knew that the drug would be that strong..." Another voice whispered back.

"But, but, I woke up 10 minutes ago!" A young voice rang across the room. Hani Sempai? What was going on? Were the both of us drugged and abducted to this unknown place?

"Ah, she woke up now."

"How do you know, More Sempai? Uncanny, how you are always able to figure out the subtle-"

"But, do-no, she's struggling against her bonds. An unconscious person would not do that."

"Ah."

Silence hung once again in the room, until the sound of a door opening disrupted the shock from the person's stupidity.

"The preparations are ready." A cool voice intercepted. Five or more voices replied in unison, "Yes!"

Someone was dragging me to another room. Light filtered through the blindfold-where was I? My blind fold was removed. I squinted at the sudden brightness.

I was inside a huge hall, and in front of me stood six masked people. The blond person raised a gun, pointing it directly at my forehead. He said in a rough, forged voice.

"Freeze!"

How stupid did he think I was? Besides, I was tied to this chair. Uttering 'freeze' to an individual who is bound is a bit redundant, no?

He pulled the trigger.

Flinching at the loud noise, I found confetti spreading over my school uniform. I sighed.

"What's the reason behind this, Sempai? Why did you drag me to this place?"

Tamaki Sempai seemed genuinely surprised. Kyouya Sempai, taking off his white mask, sighed to him. "You see, Tamaki, we should have took extra precautions. Talking blatantly in front of the hostage-the action was quite unintelligent."

Hani Sempai stood at the middle of the hall, smiling gaily as he pranced around.

"Wa-wait, what about the surprise party?" I stuttered.

Tamaki Sempai regained his pose. He elegantly raised his fingers, and proclaimed with what he must have thought as brilliance.

"Happy birthday, Haruhi!"

Huh?

The host club members were grinning unpleasantly, even Mori Sempai was standing in the corner, his eyes shining with what seemed to be suppressed mirth.

"Wait, you all, wasn't today Hani Sempai's birthday?"

"Indeed, Haruhi." Kyouya Sempai adjusted his glasses. "However, we thought, especially Tamaki, that it would be a shame to completely disregard the birthday of the only commoner of the club. It's about two weeks late, though. We apologize."

"You should apologize, Kyouya." Tamaki Sempai glared at him. "If you had talked about this earlier, we could have celebrated the event in the appropriate date!"

"Um, wait. So, ah, so,"

"The party was for both you and Hani Sempai, Haruhi," Tamaki Sempai gently said. "Happy birthday."

Hikaru approached awkwardly. He hesitated, and blurted out. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

I blinked. It was quite an uncommon sight to see Hikaru apologizing. I felt myself smiling gently. Perhaps the party had lightened my emotions?

"You are a commoner, and that is why we love you, Haruhi." Tamaki Sempai assured me. "I'm sure that none of us intended to hurt your feelings, Haruhi."

"So, you knew, Sempai?"

"What, the fight between you two? Well, after you left early, Hikaru seemed to be completely immersed in despair, so I inquired."

The members smiled at the same time.

"Anyways, Haruhi, happy birthday."

Should I tell them that I had my own suspicions 2 weeks ago? From my father's sly hints that I would be receiving a birthday party that I had never received before, I had deduced that something of the similar would happen.Yet, I decided to remain silent.

For they had surpassed my expectations in an unique way.

I had never expected Hikaru to apologize as he did today.

Ah, well.

There was enough sushi for everyone, and enough sugar for Hani Sempai, which would be saying something.


	5. Poetry

Weeks passed after my birthday, and the year gradually drew itself to March, the harbinger of spring, and, more importantly, a new grade. Tamaki Sempai again showed his astonishment of the fact that schools start in March in Asian countries.

"Sempai, you have already been here for about 3 years now, you should be adjusted to that." I remarked. He seemed, to my astonishment, to have forgotten the fact completely.

"Ah, well, I thought everyone was crazy when I heard that I would be a ninth grader in March, not September." He hastily replied.

We were taking a brief break from serving our customers. Cherry blossoms had filled the sky, becoming an early, pleasant shock for everyone. An odd sense of a cycle vaguely inflicted my thoughts. Indeed, it was a full cycle, and we were now serving our customers under the blossoms, as we did last year, too.

Earlier that day, a poetry writing contest between host club members was held. The contest, of course, was supervised by Kyouya Sempai, the hidden king of the club. His snidely made advertisement went on lines of 'the exclusive chance to buy the works of all host members! Pictures with each member can be managed, if paid additional fee." The rule was that all poems needed to be in strict iambic meters. I was again surprised by the eloquence of Tamaki Sempai, perhaps more surprised than when I realized that he was literate.

_

* * *

When water shines in silver gleam,_

_When forests gain their olive shine,_

_When flowers raise their petals up,_

_I stand within, Beginning love._

* * *

"Impressive, Sempai." I evaluated his so-called masterpiece. "I am nevertheless astonished how your nauseating preference for flamboyance shines through even this short piece of writing."

"Right you are, my beloved daughter!" Casually ignoring my sarcasm, Tamaki Sempai threw his hand about, mimicking ballet motions, or was it? He seemed to have gone temporarily deaf after hearing the word 'impressive'.

"Yours are quite short, though, Sempai. Compared to what Kyouya Sempai wrote, yours are absolutely pathetic in length."

_

* * *

_

_The sun is shining past the curtains, warmth has penetrated me,_

_While distant cheers and screams have echoed to the clubroom's atmosphere,_

_But seldom does a person break the silence clinging in this room,_

_My mind is drifting to the dust that floats above, and close my eyes._

* * *

"But, but, my dear, length is unimportant in poetry. The most powerful lines are often the most—"

"I know, Sempai. But, it just seems that your brevity is not intended, but it shows a rather tear spilling struggle with the meters."

It was amazing how Tamaki Sempai could find a corner to weep about his disobedient 'daughter' in an open space. Sempai, don't weep under the cherry blossoms. It rather spoils the view.

Mori Sempai demonstrated his terseness in even his poem. Usually, I am not concerned with the length of a poem, but in Mori Sempai's case, it would be difficult to classify his 'poem' as a poem.

_

* * *

Eternity_

* * *

That was all, written in a rough style. Strictly speaking, it must be an iambic dimeter, but that, whatever it was, was not a poem.

Hikaru and Kaoru demonstrated their flair for writing, but I and Kyouya Sempai were disgruntled at the fact that the two only wrote a single poem.

_

* * *

Today we gazed at dragonflies that hugged each other tight,_

_And circled high in dizzy flight, assisted by their grip,_

_They flew more highly over all the lonesome dragonflies,_

_Yet we felt lonesome in the frenzy, bitter in the sight._

* * *

Hani Sempai wrote a rather humorous and somewhat horrifying poem on his addiction._

* * *

It's Sugar, Honey, Cookies, Ice cream, Love._

* * *

Slightly longer than Mori Sempai's poem, it seemed that Hani Sempai, in writing at least, was somehow influenced by his protector. I found myself doubting the intelligence of other students gasping at the clarity, brilliance, and the cuteness of the poem. Please, everyone, have a bit more respect for the language.

"Haruhi, you should let your father read your poem, at least. You let everyone else read it, huh?"

"Sorry, Tamaki Sempai, but I requested that everyone reading the poem should refrain from letting you read mine. I had a terrible feeling that you would harass me endlessly if you read mine."

He pouted, muttering a string of words on the line of 'what have I done to deserve this from my daughter'.

He sighed suddenly, gazing at the sky above.

"I can't believe that Hani Sempai and Mori Sempai would be graduating now," he whispered. His eyes were closed, but I could read a sense of anxiety from his silence.

"Me too." I replied.

Tamaki Sempai, as he said in Ouran Festival, was a human before a Suoh. His knack for socializing astounded me from time to time. His carefree attitude, his consideration for the smallest, seemingly the most unimportant objects intrigued and surprised me. There was a new found respect in my heart for him, much as I hate to admit it. He seemed to be anxious merely from the thought that there would no longer be the pair of seniors in the clubroom. Though I considered the idea of recruiting, I refrained from talking about this to Tamaki Sempai. He seemed quite attached to the host club as it is now.

"Yes, my daughter."

Again, a pang of irritation flitted past my mind. Why was this sophomore calling me his daughter? He disrupted my thoughts with a sudden sentence.

"How about having another festival for their graduation?" He blurted out.

His idea was accepted with incredible speed, and somehow, another Ouran festival was scheduled at the date of graduation. Then, as if God himself was tampering with time, the date of graduation had drawn to the day after.

* * *

I, as usual, had been serving more customers. I wondered whether to feel disgust or marvel at my improved skills as a host. The day was warm for a March day, and I was feeling dazed and tired, simply sipping tea and enjoying the sun when—

"Ha-ru-hi!" An annoying voice, ah, two annoying voices interrupted my blissful rest. The Hitachiin brothers were staring at me, donning the smile that they always wore before planning a devilish scheme. I braced myself.

"What is it, Hikaru, Kaoru?" I sighed.

"We were just thinking about the promise you gave us, you know, about the wish." Kaoru drawled. I briefly gazed at Hikaru, who flinched briefly; he was still awkward towards me even after he apologized. However, he recovered, and brightly continued.

"And naturally, since we are twins, we should have a total of two wishes."

Eh?

"But that's not fair! You two wrote a single poem for the writing contest, so why should you have two wishes?" I retorted.

"Ah, it does not work that way, Haruhi." The twins smiled in a condescending manner. "You see, our marketing strategy is based on brotherly love. Therefore, in order to ensure maximum profit, our poem should be a single one."

Their words were horrifyingly reminiscent of that of Kyouya Sempai.

"Fine. What is it, then?"

"Well, our mother is holding a fashion show for the Ouran festival."

"Hmm, so?"

"Couldn't you sit next to us? No harm in that, eh?"

I considered it briefly. Unless the twins drugged me, it would be impossible that they were up to something. Besides, I could call the wish off when something dangerous was happening, right?

"All right."

The twins grinned widely at each other. I had a strong impulse to hit myself for agreeing. However, I had never expected something more horrible than my expectations would have happened.

* * *

Finally, the Ouran Festival had arrived. Everything seemed well prepared, considering that the preparation began only a week ago. Wealth makes the impossible possible.

I was sitting between the two, and everything seemed to be according to my expectations, excluding just a tiny factor.

I was wearing a dress.

"Everyone," the twins said to everyone who inquired my uncanny resemblance to Fujioka Haruhi-kun, "This is Natsumi, Haruhi's cousin. Haruhi is absent today."

"How unusual," a girl exclaimed. "Haruhi-kun probably would not want to miss an event like this."

"Ah, well. She-I mean, he," Kaoru hastily changed, seeing my expression, "is now suffering from another disease. He must be overworking himself, no doubt."

"Natsumi-san, you are beautiful," the students exclaimed. "You are lucky to have a cousin like Haruhi-kun, though."

"Ahaha, um, thanks." I replied, unsure whether to feel pleased or not.

As we sat waiting for the fashion show, I felt the fatigue of the day slowly coursing in. It was already dark, and slightly chilly, for the fashion show had been held outdoors. Perhaps if I rested a little—

_ Mother was playing the piano again. Her hair was gracefully swaying in the air, even though there wasn't any wind. The way that her fingers slid through the keys was unearthly, and I stood next to her, trying to decipher her thoughts. She stood up again, and with a sad smile, repeated, "It is not me who should play this."_

_ "What do you mean, mom?" I whispered. This was the first time that we were talking to each other in about 10 years. My voice seemed unnatural._

_ "Someone else should be here, daughter." She touched my face, where tears had been gliding past, unnoticed. _

_ "Someone? Who…?"_

_ "Your father." She smiled, her eyes twinkling in amusement._

_ "My father? But-but-he's in my home! What do you mean?"_

_ "I'll stay here with you, until you remember, then, Haruhi." _

_ We waited in the moon lit clubroom. I wondered what I should say to her, for I had been silent the last time we met. As I was fumbling with my words, my mother suddenly whispered._

_ "Look! Your father is coming!"_

_ The closed door was opening slightly, and I could hear footsteps echoing past—_

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Hikaru shook me. I dazedly blinked, and wiped my eyes.

"You were crying in your sleep, Haruhi." Kaoru added. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I'm fine."

Disappointment panged inside, but I withheld the emotions. At least, my mother seemed happy, I consoled myself.

"Look, Haruhi. It's beginning!"

Traditional music was being played, but the tunes seemed different. I could hear brief strings of Japanese music, but another exotic tune was supplementing the tune. What was it?

Suddenly, models walked on the stage, their clothes filled with exotic letters, from what country I could not tell.

"It's Hangul." Kaoru whispered. "That's the theme of today's show, according to my mother. She designed this with another Korean designer. Hangul is the character used in Korean."

"Hangul," I repeated. The figures, consisting of straight lines and graceful curves, seemed to perfectly fit the silver fabric of the clothing. More models walked outside, and myriad variations of beauty made me grow dazed.

"The music is Korean music combined with Japanese music." Hikaru explained.

"Amazing," I replied dazedly.

The fashion show reached its peak, and I was shivering in the cold, trying to avoid the gales that were seeping inside the seams of my dress. I preferred pants.

Suddenly, the twins grabbed me, dragging me to the back of the stage.

"What?"

"The second wish, Haruhi." They laughed maniacally. "We want you to participate in the finale of the show. Your dress is prepared."

"No." I refused.

"Oh? Would you prefer to subject yourself to other wishes? This is a decent offer, Haruhi. Besides," they winked at me, "you are Natsumi, not Haruhi. Go on," they pushed me inside the tent, where their mother stood, waiting for me.

"Your dress is at the corner." She told me hurriedly.

I shuffled to the corner, feeling dread and shock numbing my already cold limbs. Then, I saw my outfit.

It was silver, with a butterfly on its side, and Hangul figures were delicately drawn around the picture. I tried it on, marveling at its smooth texture.

"Beautiful," the Hitachiin matriarch whispered, shocking me again. "Good, now, go on stage!"

"What, already?" I panicked. My legs seemed to rebel against me, refusing to move gracefully. With a last shove, I was on stage.

I tried to ignore the whispers, usually on the lines of, 'she looks like Haruhi-kun', and 'don't you know? It's Natsumi-san!". Worst of all was Tamaki Sempai's stare.

He seemed to have lost his speech when I glared at him.

Mother in heaven, please give me enough strength for me to complete this dreadful journey.

My legs were trembling as I finally got back to the end of the tent, ready to strangle the twins, but they were not in sight. Instead, there was Tamaki Sempai.

"Ha-Haruhi. You look beautiful, I mean, ah, right. Beautiful."

And I thought he was literate.

"Sempai," I sighed.

"Well, I have to thank the twins for something now," he laughed nervously. His eyes seemed to flit over my body nervously, and I slowly realized that I was wearing a slightly revealing dress.

"Pervert Sempai!" When I was about to hit him, I saw another woman shuffling behind.

"Fraternizing with a commoner, are you?" Tamaki's grandmother regarded us with contempt. "How lowly and disgraceful."

I realized, with horror that I had jeopardized Tamaki Sempai's chance for inheriting his father's business. I tried to shuffle away from him as far as possible, but a firm grip made me rooted to the spot.

"Grandmother…" Tamaki Sempai hesitated, and blurted out, "Sorry. As I said, I am a human being before a Suoh, and I am proud of that."

Suddenly, he pulled me closer, and I was dragged closer—

He kissed me.

Whether this was an accident, or intended, I could not explain, for the only memory of that time consisted of a pale, nebulous fog of emotions, and of warmth. I remembered mother's words in my sleep-it was not her who should play the piano.

It was him.

My 'father'.

His grandmother gave a disapproving 'humph', and walked away. We broke apart. I noticed that my face was unnaturally heated up. For the first time, I was blushing in front of Tamaki Sempai. Tamaki Sempai, as expected, was becoming redder than ever, to the point where I feared that he would collapse. He did.

As I was assisting him to stand up, he stammered, "Sorry, now you'll think of me as a kiss mania. A father isn't supposed to do that, is he?"

"Sempai," I sighed. "You are not my father. And," I leaned closer, "I already knew that you were a kiss mania." Then, I did what I would be eternally embarrassed about; I kissed him back.

The sound of a sudden flash startled both of us, and we hastily broke apart.

"Hmm? What might this be?" A truly delighted voice yelled.

"I don't know, Kaoru, but could it be that Haruhi kissed do-no?"

"My eyes must be failing me, Hikaru! Or, could it be that it's too cold, and—"

"They are warming each other up?" Hikaru ended suggestively. In their hands was, to our horror, a camera.

"This would be an excellent resource for the host club." Kyouya Sempai appeared from the behind.

"Mori, Mori, see? They did have a development before we graduated!" Hani Sempai excitedly expressed to the lightly smiling Mori Sempai.

"Hani, we are graduated."

"Then, the two made our graduation more interesting, didn't they?" He smiled.

"Ah." He replied. Slowly, I realized a horrible fact.

"You all were watching us?"

Mother in heaven, if you are watching us, please save me from embarrassment by looking away.

Cherry blossoms were dizzily falling down from the cold air.

* * *

The next day, the word was around that Tamaki Sempai was in love with Natsumi, my cousin.

"Haruhi-kun?" A customer asked, "Why are you blushing so much? Are you angry that Tamaki-kun is in affair with your cousin?"

"Ah, no, actually." I replied. "I am worried for my cousin, that's all. I've heard that Tamaki Sempai is a kiss mania, and to think that my cousin is going out with him…"

"A kiss mania? How romantic……" she sighed.

"I don't think so. In fact, I find it quite repulsive."

In the corner, Tamaki Sempai was weeping indiscriminate words.

Thankfully, Tamaki Sempai had forgotten about my poem that he was desperate to read.

_

* * *

The stars are glowing past the distance, their discordant tunes_

_Are blowing past, unearthly, quite mysterious, past his face_

_Who stands beside me, gazing boldly upwards, fists are clenched,_

_And I direct my gaze to whom I miss, and whom I love._

* * *

I gazed at the currently pouting Sempai, and allowed myself a small smile.

* * *

Reviews would be welcome.

Hangul is the letters(characters) used in Korea. It was made by King Sejong of the Chosun Dynasty, around 600 years ago.

ㄱ ㄴ ㄷ ㄹ ㅁ ㅂ ㅅ ㅇ ㅈ ㅊ ㅌ ㅍ ㅎ ㅛㅕㅑㅐㅔㅗㅓㅏㅣㅠㅜㅡ are the characters, around the same number as the alphabets. I wonder if your computer could read the figures, though.

As a passing fact, Hangul was indeed used in a fashion show held in Paris around 3 years ago by a Korean designer.

I have reused the poems that I have written for a fanfiction for Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. It is not easy to completely rewrite poems in strict meters. Please understand.


	6. In the Piano

Two years—730 days—17520 hours passed by. Time itself seemed to quicken its pace as the host club was dismantled. As I gazed outside the window, the seasons flowed past, spring relinquishing its hesitance to summer, fall arriving with a fever of red, and winter gently covering the dropped foliage with snow. The cycle repeated itself, as it always did.

Tamaki Sempai and Kyouya Sempai graduated, and Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were seniors. Their graduation ceremony was flamboyant as ever, and I found myself smiling gently at the two upperclassmen.

Ever since the day when he kissed me, Tamaki Sempai became irritating as ever, appearing everywhere in sight. I had even feared that he would sneak up on me during my shower. However, my paranoia is justifiable. He was everywhere, gracefully suggesting that he would drive me home, and being—ah, quite ungracefully rejected. Then, accompanied by the rest of the host club members, he would follow me secretly. When would he finally realize that it takes a skill of a ninja to conceal six sniggering, uncooperative students?

When we secretively planned on a 'romantic' meeting, we would always be accompanied by other five members. Sometimes I would be disappointed, but felt that it would be for the best—the host club would remain as it was, even after graduation. Though, I admit that I felt the strong need to kill when the Hitachiin twins made an almost successful attempt to take a picture of us kissing.

Even after graduation, I repeated. Yes. Tamaki Sempai remained the same after his graduation, visiting Ouran High when college life permits. He was truly delighted that, after the host club was broken down, I regained my status as a woman. The negative factor was that the twins harassed me, insisting that they would personally design my female attires. I only need the school uniform, you know.

No matter how many times I reminded them, they were unfazed. Tamaki Sempai was no help—instead, he seemed to encourage their efforts. I could imagine the twins and him laughing lewdly as they selected those clothing. Some of them were quite inappropriate, enough to earn all of them a slap.

The school was in turmoil for the first few days of my announcement of my true gender. Then, after the initial shock, the word of my history as a host got out, and people were inquiring rather rude questions about my relationship with 'Natsumi'.

Yet the commotion soon faded, and everything came into the cycle, at times monotonous, but mostly reassuring. And today—the cycle had come to an end.

It was finally my graduation.

It would be a custom for students to sum up their school life in their final day in the academy, but I found it incredibly difficult. What would I say to sum up the three years of my life?

The worst suggestion that I had received was from, unsurprisingly, Tamaki Sempai, whose exact words were 'the heart-wrenching history of romance between Tamaki Suoh and Fujioka Haruhi'. Sempai, I would prefer 'the history of death and betrayal of the host club'. I would rather not mention how he retained his habit of sulking at the corner even after his graduation.

What could I say? It was not in my nature to be poetic.

The only phrase that I could muster was that the three years in Ouran High had been a flamboyant, unceasing cycle that spiraled gradually. Why was I trying to forge phrases? I had faced the limits of my language skills, for I, as a valedictorian, needed to give a speech to hundreds of other students, worst of all, in a dress.

No one would be surprised that the Hitachiin brothers were delighted.

They had forced me to accompany them to their home, experimenting devilishly on myriad dresses. I wisely suggested that if they tried any inappropriate outfits, their mansion would be on fire. The fury of the commoner is beyond your limit of comprehension, I had assured them. Nonetheless, they had tested the limits of the word 'inappropriate'. Hikaru, Kaoru, usually people would consider a dress that only covers about half of your body 'inappropriate."

However, as much as I hated to admit it, I found the finally selected dress quite beautiful. As I was marveling on its texture and color, I overlooked a crucial factor, perhaps the most important factor to be considered in clothing.

It was quite frigid in March. To elaborate, my dress was rather revealing, yet the least revealing of the Hitachiins' recommendations. To be straightforward, I was freezing to death. In March. Pathetic.

"Haruhi, the dress fits you perfectly," Hikaru breathed. He seemed to be struck silent in wonder of his product. "It is our masterpiece."

"True. You seem rather disgruntled, by the way. Is it the nerves, Haruhi?" Kaoru appeared at my side.

"No, Kaoru. Next time you design something, make sure that your model does not die from hypothermia, that's all." I grumbled.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. You would be warmer soon." Hikaru winked. "There would be a surprise waiting for you."

"What." I sighed, ignoring the trepidation.

"You'll see."

"I hope the surprise is not as terrible as it was as your second wish 2 years ago."

"You should be thankful to us, Haruhi." Kaoru sneered. "Or else, do-no could not have gotten enough courage to speak to you."

"We've done a lot more than you know that day, Haruhi." Hikaru grinned. "For starters, the exact timing of do-no's grandmother—a little too perfect, don't you think?"

"You mean you two arranged that?"

"Or else, why would she appear out of nowhere?" They grinned. "However, even we were surprised at how do-no reacted exactly to our planning. We expected a few quirks, which would have made things more interesting."

"Okay. What are you up to this time, you two."

"Oh? We are not the ones pulling the strings this time." The two smiled almost identically. It had already been 3 years since I could tell the difference between the two, subtle but quite glaringly obvious.

The two stood up, and patted me gently on the head. My hair had regained its middle school length.

"Your speech is in 30 minutes, Haruhi. The chairman requested that you make the event memorable." They silently closed the doors behind them.

I sighed. Speech had never been in my nature.

The sun had set outside, and brilliant artificial lights were shining past the window. I could see my reflection in the glass. My hair was difficult to manage. If only could I cut it as I did 3 years ago. However, my father and Tamaki Sempai strictly prohibited that, suggesting that they would force me to wear a wig if I ever tried.

It was time.

I stood up, and quietly walked out of the waiting room.

Global warming was not there when you needed it the most; I could see my own breath in the darkness. I stood on the platform, able to see hundreds of attentive students. I cleared my voice.

"We are now graduated, everyone."

Deathly silence took the crowd. I frowned. Wasn't the crowd supposed to yell out cheers or celebrate with vigor after the statement? Perhaps graduation was not as a big of an event to them as it would be to commoners. They had a stable job, at least. University would be unnecessary for most.

"For me, as a student receiving a scholarship, the three years in Ouran High had been the most intriguing years that I had ever spent. At first, I have thought that the lives of the wealthy were completely different from mine." I paused.

_ When I first came to Ouran High, I sensed that the atmosphere itself was different. Hundreds of expensive decorations, parents willing to spend ludicrous amounts of money on their children, and students who perceived all of this as given facts—I first believed that they were different from us in nature._

"But I was mistaken dreadfully," I asserted, trying to repress a smile forming at the corner of my lips. "Though their lives were different, they shared the ardor, emotions of the commoners. That was what I gathered from my experiences, and I hope that I, for once, am correct."

Gentle laughter rose from the crowd. I thought silently. Would they ever comprehend our lives, the lives without overflowing wealth, where we are pleased by the simplest of things? I could not answer that. However, the fact remains that they tried. The host club tried. They vigorously held events and festivals, intrigued by the lifestyle of the commoner, the 'commoner's way'. Their effort was enough.

"But then, I would not be surprised that most of you want me to end this tedium for the awaiting party." I suggested. The crowd laughed raucously.

"Should I do that? I was planning to elaborate on my experience in the host club, but it seems that the dance holds more appeal to everyone."

Silence hung once more, and I saw that their heads were turned back in complete attention. Ah well, if this is the only way to hold their attention, so be it.

"I could imagine the shock when you all found out that I was a girl."

"Right you are, Fujioka!" a boy yelled out from the crowd.

"Nice dress, Haruhi!" Another voice screamed. The Hitachiin brothers would have been proud. I waited for the crowd to silence themselves.

"That was why I hesitated to reveal my gender." I smiled. I could see the chairman, Tamaki Sempai's father, grinning in the crowd. "Yet I did."

"I would not be lying if I said that Tamaki Sempai forced me to. Ever since the host club was dismantled, there was no need for me to remain as a boy."

I would not be telling the crowd about my experiences, the reason that I became a host in the first place. The experience is a comedy reserved for only the host club members.

"And unfortunately, it has become a rather well known fact that we two have a relationship." I sighed.

Sniggers arose from the crowd. I was finding this increasingly embarrassing.

"He was a human before a Suoh, and that is why I chose him." I paused briefly. The crowd was silent. "I would dare to say that his wealth and social status did not affect my decisions. However, his personal strength to overcome his background was why I chose him as a lover."

I tried to search the crowd for Tamaki Sempai's grandmother, but it seemed that she was absent.

"As probably the only commoner of Ouran High, I would dare to say something to you all. Everyone here is from an incredible background. Whether are you the sons and daughters of a famous business firm, or the Yakuza," I added slyly, "you all would probably feel a certain obligation to be the next generation of the background."

Numerous heads nodded in agreement. I remembered the first time when I found out that Tamaki Sempai's family was such an influential one. I was continually shocked to discover the boundless wealth of the Ohotoris, and the unbelievable backgrounds of Haninozuka and Morinozuka.

"However, please, whether you choose to listen to my words or not is your choice, but I'll ask a favor to you all." I stared at the crowd, the next generation. "Try to be an individual before the representation of your family."

Visions of Tamaki Sempai soundlessly flitted past my thoughts. "Being an individual is not easy, I am sure. However, your efforts are the most important."

"Since I am the same age as you all are, maybe I am not in the appropriate place to give advice to you all. However, I am a commoner, and I think my advice would be a unique one."

I sincerely hoped that I would be of some influence to them.

"Now," I directed my hand to the hall behind. "The dance awaits you all."

Cheers were being emitted from the crowd, but they did not rush towards the hall as I expected. Something was quite weird. They were applauding—were they seriously applauding at my speech? What—

A strong arm grabbed me from the behind, lifting me up. I struggled helplessly in the air. I turned back to see who the captor was.

"Mo-Mori Sempai?" I stammered. There were more.

Five of the former host club members stood behind me, wearing a black uniform. For a fleeting moment, I saw the shrewd smile oddly reminiscent of Kyouya Sempai.

"Good. Take her to the car." The rest of the members bowed gracefully at the crowd, who screamed back cheers. Popular even after graduation, eh?  
With sobriety never witnessed before, they moved with uniformity. I was thrown into the limousine, and Kyouya Sempai sat quietly next to me.

"Sempai, what—"

"Hmm, you have changed a lot, Haruhi."

"Stop changing the subject, Sempai! Where are you kidnapping me to—" Suddenly, the smiling faces of the Hitachiin twins flew into mind. The person pulling the strings from the behind—

"So it was you, Kyouya Sempai."

"It was my pleasure to make your graduation a tad more interesting."

"So where am I headed?"

"You'll see." He readjusted his glasses. The mere action brought myriad memories into mind. It was quite unusual to see him without his notepad. He observed me through the thin lenses. "You've grown—more womanly, I see."

"I fear that that's because I am wearing a dress, Sempai."

"Tamaki would be delighted."

I suddenly realized the conspicuous lack of the 'king' of the host club.

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Let's talk about more relevant issues, Haruhi."

"I find that quite relevant to my current situation, Sempai."

"He would be delighted to hear that you were concerned about him. Perhaps I should inform him later." He paused, considering. "Or maybe not. That would make him more unbearable."

"Why?"

"Forget it. As I said earlier, let's talk about more relevant issues."

"Like what, Sempai?"

"Hmm. Perhaps about the wish that you granted me 2 years earlier, no?"

I groaned. The forgotten sense of foreboding invaded me. Come to think of it, the two were the only ones that I was indebted to.

"Well, isn't it a bit too late for that, Sempai?"

"As I recall, the deal would be off in, ah, 50 years from now."

Right. 52 years. I found myself staggering in the limousine.

"So, what do you want, Sempai. Remember that if the wish is of any physical threat to me, I could call this off instantly."

"Of course. My wish would be that," he raised his finger silently. "You would let us escort you to a destination."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

I sighed. There was no doubt that the wish would be of no harm to me physically, but I had an ominous feeling about this.

"Fine."

"Good."

We sat in silence for a moment. The other members of the host club was silent, all gazing at me silently. What was wrong?

"Can I ask something, Sempai?"

"What?"

"What's the merit that you find in your wish?"

He chuckled.

"Hmm, perhaps mental merit? You'll see."

We were silent again.

"I would like to reveal a fact right now, Haruhi." Kyouya Sempai broke the silence. "About your debt to the host club."

"I can't believe it. Are you actually forcing me to pay back the debt right now?"

"On the contrary, I am telling you now a quite surprising fact."

He gazed at me, silently challenging me.

"Your debt was completely paid back to your services to the host club, including the wish that you granted me right now."

"So?"

"In other words, you are not absolutely required to grant Tamaki's wish."

"Oh, good riddance, then."

"Hmm?" He eyed me curiously.

"I just want to make sure that it is in your free will to grant his wish or not." Kyouya Sempai coolly stated.

"Understood, Haru-chan?" Hani Sempai asked me, his eyes serious—a sight that I had seldom seen.

"Uh, okay. However, I can't understand this situation."

"You'll see, Haruhi." The Hitachiin twins, wearing identical sunglasses, smiled. "We have all planned ages on this, and we would want to execute this as best as we can. We haven't designed the dress with so much effort if it was just for a speech."

"Execute what plan? What was the dress for, then?" I inquired.

"Ah, we arrived." Kyouya Sempai said. Suddenly, a blindfold was tied on my eyes. What—

Ignoring my protests, Kyouya Sempai said calmly, "Good luck, Haruhi. Oh, I should probably wish luck to Tamaki instead."

"The decision is completely up to you, Haruhi." Hani Sempai murmured.

I was forced out of the car, and was dragged into a room. I heard them leaving, closing the door behind me. After few moments passed in shocked silence, someone removed my blindfold.

It was Tamaki Sempai.

He was wearing a black suit, and was gazing at me dazedly. I hurriedly asked him.

"Where am I? What are you planning, Sempai?"

"You are beautiful, Haruhi." Tamaki Sempai managed after a while. It was typical of him to speak something incoherent.

"Thank you, Sempai." My subconscious was realizing something, and I found myself blushing.

"Don't call me Sempai, Haruhi." He pouted. I sighed.

"Answer my question, Sempai. Why am I here?"

He shook his limbs nervously, and sat in front of a piano in the corner. He started playing. It was a melody that I was not accustomed to—indeed, it was the first time that I had heard this melody. I sat in silence, as I always had done when he was playing the piano, and waited in quiet curiosity.

His playing style was incredible as always. I suddenly remembered mother's words. _It is not me who should play the piano._ It was him, Tamaki Sempai. I gazed in silent content as I watched his fingers glide gracefully across the piano. Suddenly, a dreadful discordance rang out. I opened my eyes.

"Huh?" Tamaki Sempai gazed at the piano, shocked. He pressed the keys again. The result remained the same. "Haruhi, there seems to be something stuck inside the piano. It's making the keys clash."

"I'll get it, Sempai."

For some reason, he did not insist that he would do it. I opened the lid, and underneath the myriad strings was—

—A ring.

"Haruhi." I slowly turned my head towards Tamaki Sempai. He was kneeling in front of me. I nearly dropped the ring on my hand. The scene was incredibly familiar, for his next words would be—

"Would you marry me, Fujioka Haruhi?"

I stared silently at him, who was closing his eyes, squinting with unbearable nervousness, awaiting my verdict. Suddenly, I realized the Hitachiin twin's words—my dress was for the proposal. Another person came into my mind.

Hani Sempai had said that it was up to my decision. Kyouya Sempai had said that it was not my obligation to say yes to his wish. I could say no, if I had wanted to. It was completely up to my decision.

As if taking my silence as a refusal, Tamaki Sempai sank to the ground. "I see, Haruhi. Marrying would not be easy right after graduation, I understand."

It completely depended on my decision, and I decided—

I decided to grant his wish.

"I—I'll marry you, Sempai."

I was nearly knocked down from Tamaki Sempai's reaction. He jumped on the spot, jubilantly screaming words in French that I could not recognize—was this what he always did when he was excited? He regained his sanity, and then knelt again.

"Allow me, Haruhi." He took the ring from my hand, and fitted it on my finger. Then, he stood up to kiss me.

Perhaps, no, there probably were Hikaru and Kaoru stealthily taking pictures of us, and Kyouya Sempai jotting down notes behind us, but for the first time, I did not care.

He was Tamaki Sempai before a Suoh, and like him, I hope to become Haruhi before a Suoh, too.

I noticed that we were in the host clubroom. How could I forget this place? The third music classroom—where I first met him—

And married him.

* * *

An epilogue is being written.

Reviews would be welcome.


	7. Epilogue: The Third Time

The teashop was nearly empty, for it was in the early hours. The winter sun was rising, and I was staring at my watch, which was heading towards six. I had never expected him to be late for a meeting. I gazed in amusement as I searched the outside for an arriving limousine. Suddenly, the door opened with a ring, and Kyouya Sempai entered.

"Eh, Sempai! You didn't use the limousine, for once." I exclaimed.

"I felt the need to cleanse my mental turmoil by walking in cold air, Fujioka." He grumbled, "There had better be a good reason for you to call me at six in the morning."

"You are late anyway, Sempai. The meeting was at 5:30, so you're thirty minutes late."

"Whatever," he sighed. He scratched his ruffled hair. "I was planning your wedding, and bearing with a nervous Tamaki is more difficult than you expect. I only had—"

"You have my pity, Sempai. Have a seat." I interfered. He sank down on the chair, and ordered coffee.

"They only serve tea here, Sempai." I whispered.

He gave a dark, ominous glare at the waiter, and spat out, "Give me whatever you have with the most caffeine."

I was feeling immense pity for the cowering waiter. Kyouya Sempai mumbled blurred expletives that I had never heard him speak. Perhaps meeting him in these hours was not a wise choice to make. Nevertheless, I persevered.

"So, why have you summoned me in this dreadful period of the day?" Kyouya Sempai drawled.

"There is something I want to ask, about the event a week ago."

"Ah, the proposal. Yes. What troubles you?" He observed me through his thin glasses.

"Well, Sempai, when I asked you what merits were there in arranging the proposal, you said there would be a mental merit. I wonder—"

"Ah." Kyouya Sempai smiled knowingly at me. "I just wanted to assure that the wife of my future business partner would be a wise one, that's all."

"That's the merit, Sempai?" I stared disbelievingly at him. "I expected something more."

"What, something in the lines of 'wanting my friend to be happy'?" He chuckled immoderately. Seeing me nod, he continued. "You are the most observant woman that I had ever met, Haruhi. Yet, you are sometimes too naïve."

He sipped his tea, then nearly gagged. I noticed that in his irrational anger, he accidentally ordered the '99 concentrated green tea', a specialty that only Buddhist monks drink. Hmm, he seems more amusing when he is a bit drowsy. Perhaps I should arrange more meetings in this hour.

"Well, but your assumption is partly correct." He smiled. "It would be advantageous if the happiness of my business associates was assured. Remember, I am an egoist, Haruhi. We'll meet at your wedding, good bye."

When will Kyouya Sempai acknowledge that he too, like Tamaki Sempai, possesses human warmth? That he too his protective of the ones he treasures? As I watched the back of Kyouya Sempai leaving, I wondered.

Yet, he was Kyouya Sempai, and he might always be like that. Perhaps I should plan his marriage someday.

I smiled, and then sipped his leftover tea. I nearly threw up. It was almost seven o'clock.

The sleep deprived Kyouya Sempai was quite interesting. I cannot believe that he overlooked the crucial fact; we were in Hani Sempai's teashop. He should have noticed from the mounds of data that he collects, or at least from the overflowing mountains of cake in the counter. Ah well, I should inquire later.

"Neh, Haru-chan. Kyou-chan is terrifying in the morning, eh?" Hani Sempai surprised me by approaching silently from the behind.

"The same goes for you, Sempai." I sighed. "You are perhaps more terrifying when you wake up."

"I'm quite glad that you chose to marry him, Haru-chan. It was completely your own decision." He smiled, silently waiting for my reply.

"Well, we have been going out for almost 2 years."

"But there seems more behind your sudden approval?"

Hani Sempai was sharp as always. "Yes, Sempai." I showed him the ring that I received a week ago. The diamond glinted in the sun. "This ring……I noticed moments after I received it—the ring was his mother's. I recognized it from her pictures."

"Yes, it was." Hani Sempai nodded, his lips forming a small smile. "You should visit his mother soon. She was delighted that her son was getting married."

"You mean—"

"Yes. All of us went to Paris a month ago. We made the exact replica of the ring, though Tamaki's mother was more than willing to give her own ring."

"Tama-chan really cares for you, Haru-chan." Hani Sempai once again gave his serious expression.

"Yes, I realized that a week ago, from the ring that he gave me. I dared to think that he loved me as much as he loved his mother."

"Yes, he does." Hani Sempai sipped the leftover green tea. He gagged. "Hmm, so this is what Kyou-chan prefers? I should give him more of this in the wedding, then."

Not bothering to correct his misunderstanding, I continued.

"The realization was what made me accept the marriage. Even though it was a sudden decision, I was certain about it."

"And you love him, too?" He asked.

I laughed. "Sempai, I don't go out with a person that I do not love."

Both of us were quietly immersed in thought. I imagined the expression on Kyouya Sempai's face when he will receive the concentrated green tea. Come to think of it, when was the wedding?

"Uh, Sempai, about the wedding…"

"Ah, you are excited, aren't you? Tomorrow, you are getting married!"

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot about your own wedding! Hika-chan and Kao-chan are visiting this afternoon. They said you need to chose from their final two candidates of the wedding dress, out of—"

"405 dresses, I know, Sempai." I sighed. I stood up.

"Thanks for the tea, Sempai. Make sure that you give more of that green tea to Kyouya Sempai."

Tomorrow, then, I would become a Suoh……

* * *

"Haruhi, the laces don't go there, you shouldn't just tie it in a knot. It lacks elegance!"

"Renge-san, why are you in here?"

"We've only got 30 minutes till the wedding, and you are still trying to wear the dress! Unacceptable!" It seemed that she was more excited about the wedding than I am.

"Well, at least if I am dressed in something, then it must be fine…" I mumbled. The Hitachiin twins had suggested that I should get married in a swimsuit. That nearly earned a slap.

"Fine? Fine? Fine? This is more shocking than when I first found out that you were a girl, Haruhi!" She rummaged around, trying to get me properly dressed.

"Why don't we let Hikaru and Kaoru here? They would do this in an instant."

"Haruhi, I am astounded by your complete disregard for gender. They are men. They should not see you undressed! I am surprised how you even got married—"

"Ah! We're done!" Renge-san finally stood back, and observed me with satisfaction. "Beautiful, Haruhi!"

"Er, thanks, Renge-san."

"Five minutes." Mori Sempai quietly murmured as he entered the room.

"We're ready!"

The wedding was devoid of any porcelain vases, for obvious reasons. As I slowly marched to the front, accompanied by my father, I noticed something incredible.

It was snowing in March.

The sky had been gray in the morning, and now, snowflakes were hovering silently in the air. However, I felt warm within the snow.

Father was whispering hurried words to Tamaki Sempai. Later I found out that the words consisted mainly of threats, insults, and most surprisingly, thanks.

I stood next to Tamaki Sempai. I should now refrain from calling him Sempai, though. He stood silently, his eyes widened at my sight. It was quite uncomfortable. Then, he regained his pose, and whispered silently to me.

"I had requested that no porcelain vases should be placed in the wedding, Haruhi, for obvious reasons."

"I don't know, Sempai. The first—" I stopped in my tracks.

"What, Haruhi? You were saying?"

I did not continue, for he did not need to know. The first time when I broke the porcelain vase, I was thrown into the host club, a magical world. The second time when I broke a vase, I—

I fell in love.

Would there be a third time, too?

The rest was a mere repetition of all weddings, yet I found myself feeling those events new, and warm.

It was snowing in March.

Tamaki, my new husband, kissed me. Then, he silently walked to the corner where a piano stood. He began playing.

Mother in heaven, watch him play. Watch him play in the place where you stood, where you loved me. Watch him play.

* * *

Finally, the end. I enjoyed writing this, and is now thinking of a sequel, hinted slyly at this chapter.

Please review, for they would always be considered.

-To Think, To Link, To Sing.


End file.
